Ghost on School
by luigi01-niagi02
Summary: Pemburuan hantu di sekolah di distrik 7, bedasarkan gosip hantu di sekolah author


Disclaimer: Tetap Amemiya Yuki&Yukino Ichihara, ngarep kalo aku :P

Rating: T saja deh~

Warning: Typo, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Koplak (?), LOL

Chara: Teito, Mikage, Hakuren, Labrador, Castor

Summary: Berdasarkan gossip hantu di sekolah author

**Ghost on School**

**07-Ghost****Amemiya Yuki & Yukino Ichihara**

**Fict©luigi-kagayaku01**

"Ayo cepat. Sudah mau sore ini." Kata Mikage

"Sebentar dulu! Aku harus merapihkan ini dulu." Kata Teito.

"Yah terserah.." Kata Mikage

"Ya, kita langsung ke asrama saja." Kata Teito

"Matte! Bukannya asrama ini sudah tidak ditempati?" Tanya Mikage

"Aku tidak tahu, pokoknya kita lewat jalan ini saja." Kata Teito

"Oke deh.." Kata Mikage

Berjalan melalui lorong asrama lama yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi (sudah pindah ruangan). Konon, dulu ada hantu yang suka menakuti anak-anak asrama.

"Tei.." Mikage menepuk pundaknya

"Apaan sih? Kau mau menakutiku?" Tanya Teito

"Baka! Bukan gitu, maksudku…" Mikage tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya

"Dek, mau main sama nenek?" Wah! Ini hantu nenek gayung!

Teito dan Mikage diam saja dengan keringat dingin. Mereka menjauhi nenek gayung tersebut, dan ketika sudah jauh…

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Apa? Hantu? Nenek Gayung?" Tanya Labrador dengan heran.

"Iihh ga percaya banget sih, ngerikan banget mukanya (Reader: Apa iya?)" Teito bergeridik. "Hiii mengerikan, Labby!"

"Apalagi tuh nenek, beuuhhh! Coba deh lu lewat situ. Astaga udah mati takut aku." Kata Mikage

"Tapi, ada benarnya juga sih." Hakuren yang mendengar pembicaraan langsung ikut

"Hakuren, memang kamu pernah?" Tanya Teito

"Sembarangan! Pernah lah!" Kata Hakuren dengan kaget

"Coba ceritain." Kata Mikage

-Opening Flashback-

"_Hakuren, coba kita lewat sini." Kata Frau_

"_Nani? Bukannya…" Hakuren tidak melanjutkan lagi_

"_Ada apa?" Tanya Frau_

"_Ah tidak, lanjutkan saja." Kata Hakuren_

_Ketika mereka lewat situ, Frau merinding._

"_Ore, Frau? Na… Na… Nande?" Tanya Hakuren blak-blakan (?)_

"_Itu… Apa itu?" tunjuk Frau. Kepala buntung berdarah-darah!_

"_SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Frau ngibrit sambil bridal-style Hakuren_

-Ending Flashback-

"Hiiiyyy… Gua ngeri nih!" Teito merinding

"Nah! Ayo kita adakan foto-foto." Kata Mikage. Semua diam.

"MIKAGE NO BAKA! LU BERANI GA SENDIRI?" Teriak Hakuren

"BARENG-BARENG BAKA! EHH NO CAPS YA!" Teriak Mikage lagi.

(Abaikan 2 orang itu)

"Ya sudah kita undang teman-teman saja." Kata Labrador.

Pada malam hari, Castor, Frau, dan Razette (kondisi berkaki) ikut.

"Ok kita bareng-bareng ya." Kata Mikage

"Ga pada lupa bawa kamera kan?" Tanya Teito

"Enggak koook…" Sahut rame-rame kayak anak TK mau Study Tour

"Hmm ya sudah, yoks!" Mikage mengajak.

Mereka masuk ke gedung dan menaiki tangga menuju kelas atas. Tibalah di depan asrama lama yg sudah tak ditempati lagi. Mereka berpencar

Teito dan Frau..

"Teito! Jangan peluk aku, baka!" Kata Frau

"Idih siapa yang pelukan, entar yaoi addict lagi." Kata Teito tatapan sebal

"Jadi, yang peluk aku… Siapa?" Tanya Frau

"Bang, aku yang meluk…"

Ternyata yang meluk Frau adalah kuntilanak yang bermuka pucat, memakai daster putih (pastinya).

"SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" Teito dan Frau ngibrit kebawah dengan Frau membridal-style Teito

Hakuren dan Mikage..

"Ok disini kan?" Kata Hakuren

"Iya lah, lagian kan gossip itu bener kan disini." Kata Mikage

"Yoks lanjut." Hakuren memotret-motret ruangan tersebut dan Mikage tiba-tiba terpeleset

"Aduh!" jerit Mikage kesakitan

"Ah kamu bikin aku kaget saja! Untung kamu yang kepeleset!" Kata Hakuren mengomel

"Ano, aku kepeleset.. Hei, kok ini kayak darah deh." Kata Mikage

"Da.. Apa tadi? Darah?" Hakuren ketakutan

"Iya, darah. Nih merah!" Kata Mikage menunjukkan ke Hakuren

"Iya aku tau, tapi darah siapa?" Tanya Hakuren

"Mana aku tau!" Kata Mikage

Seketika ada yang menggelinding di dekat kaki Hakuren. Kepala yan berdarah-darah!

"Wa.. Wa… Waduh…!" Kata Hakuren kaget

"HANTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Hakuren dan Mikage ngibrit

Castor, Labrador, dan Razette

"Castor-san, aku agak merinding nih. Ada 2 ruangan yang diramaikan oleh teriakan." Kata Labrador, ngeri

"Alah kamu ini, daripada 2 ruangan disuarai 'hihihi', mau ga?" Kata Castor

"Gila! Aku ga akan mau!" Kata Labrador kaget

"hihihi…"

"Ih kamu ya yang cekikikan?" Kata Labrador

"Enak aja! Bukannya kamu, Razette?" Tanya Castor

Razette hanya menggeleng-geleng

"Jadi, siapa?" Tanya Labrador

"Mbak, itu aku…"

Kuntilanak lagi!

"!" Castor menarik Razette dan Labrador yang sedang memotret-motret kuntilanak tersebut.

Teito dan Frau, mereka menunggu diluar. Mereka trauma lagi untuk memeriksa kedalam. Tiba-tiba ada teriakan lagi, ternyata Hakuren dan Mikage lari dengan terbirit-birit.

"Tei, Tei.. Aduuhh capek…" Mikage mengatur nafas seperti habis disodomi setan.

"Lah kalian ketemu hantunya?" Tanya Teito

"Iya, tapi kami ga foto. Abis takut" Kata Hakuren

"PINTEEEERRRRRR!" Kata Frau

"Heh, Frau-sama! Kamu foto ga tadi?" Tanya Mikage

"Enggak, hehehehe…" Frau ketawa sinis

"Dasar calon uskup mesum! Sendirinya aja ga foto!" Kata Teito. "Aku aja ga foto ga protes gitu banget!"

"Tau nih, mentang-mentang lebih tua. Di ffn lain aja dipairing trus jadi shounen-ai!" Kata Hakuren

"Iya nih, tapi banyak pairing pulak." Kata Mikage

"Heh kalian berdua ngeledek aku ya?" Kata Teito nyolot  
"URUSAI! Iya deh yang calon uke dan seme!" Kata Frau

"Udah ah jangan berantem disi…" Hakuren tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Castor nyeret Labrador dan Razette

"Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Seketika melepaskan genggaman Labrador dan Razette dan menubruk Frau.

"Cas… Tor… Ada… Gua… Dibawah elu… BAKA!" Kata Frau sambil keberatan

"Ore? Gomen!" Castor bangun lagi

"Difoto ga tuh?" Tanya Mikage

"Dapet nih saya…" Kata Labrador

"Nah bagus bagus, entar jadi big news di sekolah." Kata Teito

"Mas, mbak, fotoin saya dong…." Seketika sadako nongol di depan mereka

"!"

Buakakakakak Epic ending, ya sudahlah gaje gini XD eniway, ini request dari Shizuharakuro89. Maaf telat :3


End file.
